


Take Care of Me

by wildandsexy



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, M/M, Pining, Semi-Public Sex, Sharing a Bed, also i actually sorta porn-ed you guys be proud of me!!!, and I am trash, wtf how did i not tag those.. @myself wtf, youngjae and jinyoung are best friend goals tbh jaebum is a lucky dumbass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6513097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildandsexy/pseuds/wildandsexy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson doesn't like sleeping in his own bed and Jaebum is the pushover who lets him sneak into his every night. Everything about this would really be fine if he didn't keep waking up hard with Jackson literally on top of him. </p><p>basically 10k words of handjobs and angst</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Care of Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jaebumsbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaebumsbird/gifts).



> this is based on a prompt from [olga ](http://jaebumsbird.tumblr.com/)
> 
> go check her out she draws pretty things & you can blame her for this ridiculousness :)

The first time it happened Jaebum thought it was Youngjae and he shoved at the warm body crawling into bed beside him, grunting at him to stick to his own bed. But the low voice he heard grumble in response gave him pause and Jackson just enough time to slip in beside him.

“Hyung quiet you’ll wake Youngjae.”

“Jackson what are you doing?” The younger boy just nudged him further towards the wall, cold feet brushing his calves and sending a shiver down his spine. Jackson seemed content having taken possession of more than his fair share of space and rolled into Jaebum’s side to fall asleep.

Jaebum knew he should have woken him and told the boy to go back to his own room- especially now he had it all to himself- but he felt a content huff of air against his shoulder and he yielded. He could handle one night. Besides with Jackson huddled in beside him, keeping in the warm air he was cozier than he’d ever care to admit.

Jackson was gone in the morning anyway. The only acknowledgement of the previous night’s unorthodox sleeping arrangement a teasing shoulder bump over breakfast and “thanks for the snuggles last night hyung!” He wasn’t really sure what he had expected but he deliberately stopped himself from dwelling on it- too cautious to let his thoughts dip into a dangerous area.

***

It was almost an entire month before it repeated. They were a week out from their newest comeback, exhaustion running so bone-deep that even Jackson’s energy was waning. Jaebum had fallen asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, drifting off into the dreamless sleep that meant even his subconscious was beyond fatigue.

Jaebum blinked awake to absolute darkness and the steady sound of Youngjae’s sleeping breaths. He reached blindly for his phone, hand finally clasping it where it lay on his bedside table and allowing him to check the time.

2:31am.

He held back a groan, unsure whether he was relieved he still had more time to rest or frustrated at himself for interrupting his first opportunity for a full night of sleep in weeks, when he heard the shuffle of feet from outside the door. The dorm walls were thin, sometimes painfully so, and he realised the reason for his unnecessarily early awakening.

With his phone placed back on his table he allowed his eyes to adjust, dark shapes slowly coming into focus as he heard the quiet squeak of the door hinges swinging open. He watched the boy slowly creep in, feet completely silent now he had an audience. He gently closed the door, hands carefully stopping it from slamming. His noiseless movements lasted until he swung around and almost jumped out of his skin at the sound of Jaebum’s voice.

“Jackson?”

“Hyung!” He hissed, voice still hushed to ensure Youngjae was not disturbed. “Why are you awake?”

“Huh?” Jaebum replied, mind still hazy as his thoughts slowly gathered themselves. He sighed when Jackson didn’t reply, slipping in beside him and shoving his cold feet under Jaebum’s calves again. Jackson chuckled at Jaebum’s frustrated groan, slyly commandeering his pillow and sighing at the feeling of plush cushion underneath his heavy head. “Goodnight hyung.”

He dozed off, apparently ignoring Jaebum’s confused grunt and the uncomfortable way he had shoved him into the wall. But he shifted closer to Jaebum in sleep, arm thrown over his stomach and nose scrunched into the pillow they shared and Jaebum could do little but sigh and try and force himself asleep.

When he next woke Jackson was slipping out of bed, gently placing his sheets back over him and tucking him in carefully. “Thanks hyung!” He whispered, patting him gently on the forehead. Jaebum hissed out in response, slapping away the hand that made him feel even more childish. Jackson just giggled softly before slipping out of the room and leaving Jaebum, freshly annoyed, to try and get what little sleep he still could from the night.

***

The sleepovers continued, increasing in frequency when their comeback came and Jaebum eventually became resigned to the fact he would never get a full night’s sleep without interruption again. Jackson never asked, never gave warning. He simply slipped in and out of Jaebum’s room with little said but “move over” or a mumbled thank you.

Jaebum knew he should’ve complained and should have drawn a line. He was the leader and his job was to lead. Nowhere had he signed up to provide a cuddle buddy when Jackson was restless and lonely in his room.

It extended beyond just night time visits when one morning, after being out late for a performance, they were pilling into the van to head to a radio interview. Jaebum was barely awake but valiantly trying to hide it, glasses covering his bloodshot eyes and coffee gripped desperately in one hand.

Jackson hadn’t woken him up that night, apparently deciding the barely six hours break they had to sleep was not enough time to fit sleep in between his stealthy entrance and exit. Jaebum realised he had been foolish to think that meant he had escaped Jackson and his clingy octopus impression when Jackson shoved himself in behind him.

The door slid closed and the rest of the boys were on their phones but Jackson was watching him, waiting for the perfect opportunity when they turned a corner and Jaebum knelt into him to rest his head on the taller boys shoulder. Jaebum paused for a moment before sighing and moving his coffee to his unburdened arm so as not to disrupt the younger boy’s power nap.

So what if when they pulled up the station his arm had fallen asleep and Jackson had left a little drool on his clean hoodie. It would clean off in the wash anyway.

***

It was only a matter of time before something went wrong. Jaebum woke with a soft gasp, eyes just adjusted to the dim light of dawn breaking when he realised why he had woken. His only memory of his dream was a blurry memory of warm skin, lingering breaths and smooth touches and he knew without looking down he was hard. Jackson was pressed against him, arm thrown over his chest and knee hiked up dangerously close to where he pressed against his boxer briefs. Jaebum cursed silently, quickly trying to distract himself with whatever unpleasant memory he could before anyone woke.

The way he’d flubbed his line from their performance the other week.

That time just after debut he had walked in on Bambam popping a pimple.

His mom watching JYP “sexy dancing” on TV with undivided attention.

His racing heart began to calm and his breathing slowed when Jackson suddenly shifted, thigh rubbing against him and he bit down a moan. He was far too firmly pressed against the younger boy and he flushed when Jackson released a breath, slowly coming to.

“Hyung?” He heard Jackson stir, air brushing against his neck as he mumbled. His cock twitched and he held his breath, praying Jackson was still asleep enough to not notice it. But the shocked eyes he saw proved he wasn’t so lucky. “Oh-“

Jaebum winced, cursing the fact that his burning embarrassment had done nothing to lessen his arousal. Jackson shifted again and he couldn’t hold in the quiet hiss he released, giving up all pretenses and dignity to grip the boy’s leg and keep it still. His voice was rough and he wished it was only from sleep, “Please stop moving.”

Jackson seemed frozen, eyes shifting slowly up from the firm grip on his thigh to the slightly crazed look in Jaebum’s eyes. His surprise shifted to a smirk and Jaebum’s stomach sank, knowing this would not end well for him. Jackson tilted his head teasingly, thigh rubbing over him with an assured confidence despite Jaebum’s hold, “Why hyung?”

Jaebum closed his eyes, trying valiantly to ignore the low dip in Jackson’s murmur and the curious eyes watching his every response. Jackson seemed to relent after some consideration, moving his leg safely back to beside his other and allowing Jaebum a moment to regain his breath.

“There’s no need to feel shame you know,” He said smoothly, keeping his voice low to ensure he did not wake Youngjae. His eyes drifted over Jaebum’s face, lingering on the flush across his cheeks and he grinned cheekily. “First time I slept in here I woke up with a hard on-“ Jackson continued over the choked noise that escaped Jaebum’s lips. “Lucky for me I was being the little spoon so I could slip out of the room to finish up without disrupting anyone.”

Jaebum’s eyes rolled heavenward, trying to stop his buzzing mind from creating such images but he failed to stop the quiet moan that escaped him. Jackson seemed entertained, almost gleeful, as he reached down without warning to press a warm palm firmly against Jaebum’s arousal. “Fuck!” He gasped out, shoving Jackson’s hand away who just giggled at him.

“You’re still hard,” Jackson said plainly, rolling calmly onto his own back and dropping his hands to his stomach. Jaebum eyed him warily, trying to work out how he could escape the room with Jackson blocking the way. “You can finish yourself off if you want. I won’t mind.”

Jaebum was shocked into silence, brows raising at the off-the-cuff comment before slapping at Jackson, giving up his last scrap of dignity to scramble over him and dash out the door. And if he rushed to the bathroom to bathe and his hand slipped down to tug himself to completion to the thoughts of another’s hands on him it was between him and the shower.

***

The following night Jaebum slept the whole night without Jackson shoving in beside him.

The night after that he stayed up for over an hour, waiting to hear for the quiet squeak of door hinges and soft footsteps but he never did.

He should have been happy about it. Everyone was sleeping better as the stress of promoting came to an end and their anxiety turned to anticipation for their upcoming shows. The members were excited and nervous but Jaebum couldn’t help the way his stomach still tightened at the thought of concerts. He was excited, proud to finally have a full tour to be able to show even more fans the results of the years of hard work. But he was also the leader and the pressure placed on him, both by their management and that which was self-inflicted, was a difficult weight to bear.

It was far past midnight after a draining day. Their schedule had finished early and management had allowed them all the afternoon to relax but Jaebum had stayed behind at the studio to squeeze in some extra rehearsal.

By the time he had made his way back to the dorms, muscles aching and feeling slightly frazzled, the others had already eaten and retired to their dorms. Jaebum had found the leftovers Jinyoung had neatly labeled for him in the fridge and taken them to the couch with him to scroll through his laptop as he ate. Then, almost alarmingly quickly, hours had pass and he was too tired to notice Jackson shuffling into the room.

He was woken from his half sleep by Jackson plopping himself down beside him and snapping closed his laptop. Jaebum jolted up in surprise, wide eyes turning to the group mate he hadn’t yet quite worked out how to behave around now.

“You need to go to sleep,” Jackson murmured, leaning down and rubbing his cheek against Jaebum’s shoulder familiarly.

“I will soon,” Jaebum replied, trying to stop his body from relaxing into Jackson’s side.

“No,” Jackson demanded firmly, taking the laptop from Jaebum’s lap and placing it out of harm’s way on the nearby table. He grabbed Jaebum’s wrist tightly, pulling the older boy towards his room despite his half-hearted protests. In the morning Jaebum would convince himself he only followed because he didn’t want to create a ruckus that would wake the others, but his tired legs ambled after Jackson’s with little resistance. Jackson snuck them into Jaebum’s room, gently nudging him towards the bed and pausing when Jaebum went to remove his sweatpants.

“Do you want to overheat in the middle of the night?” He raised an eyebrow at Jackson's expression. “You could just sleep in your own bed if it makes you uncomfortable.”

Jackson huffed, shoving at him to hurry and finally get into bed before lying down beside him. “I can’t sleep sometimes,” Jaebum held back a shiver at the way his words brushed his ear. “It helps when you’re there.”

Jaebum couldn’t stop the shiver from that.

“Really? He asked disbelievingly but Jackson had already dropped off to sleep against his side. “Sleep well Jackson.”

***

He woke up hard, pressed tightly against Jackson’s back with a traitorous arm holding firmly to his front. He froze, hips mid-grind and mouth biting down a moan.

Jaebum was a normal guy in his 20s. He had lived with morning wood and the occasional sex dream for almost a decade but it hadn’t ever happened while sharing a bed with a friend. It was the proximity he reasoned. Two people shoved into a too small bed and constantly sharing the same space was bound to confuse his hormones. He comforted himself with this as he tried to come up with a plan of attack but was broken from his thoughts when Jackson’s hips shifted back towards him. He choked on his breath, barely holding in the low whine at the slow grind he felt against him.

“Again?” Jackson whispered, sounding amused, and Jaebum rolled his eyes because of course Jackson would be awake. It was just his luck. Jackson shifted, looking back over one shoulder at him with a grin. “You really need to get laid hyung.”

Jaebum cursed at him, shoving his back harshly but Jackson merely flipped over onto his stomach and kept watching him with knowing eyes.

“My offer still stands you know.”

“What the fuck Jackson- Youngjae is in the room-“ Jaebum started only to break off at Jackson’s sly grin.

“Well you better stay quiet.”

And Jaebum was tired and drained and horny and here was Jackson, in his bed and apparently ready, willing and able to help. It wasn’t as if he had any other option for participants. Being in an idol group sort of restricted opportunities for one-night stands or dating.

So he said the word he would come to regret more than anything else in the months to come.

“Fine.”

Jackson’s teasing grin dropped off his face and replaced by a smug leer, “See. I’ve told you all a hundred times nobody can resist all of-“

“Jackson,” Jaebum said sharply, attempting to regain at least a shred of his dignity. “Either hurry up or get the fuck out of my bed.”

Jackson cut himself off and Jaebum sighed in relief before his breath caught at the feeling of Jackson’s hand trailing down his shirt. His hand brushed lightly down his front, sensation dulled by the fabric between their skin but still making Jaebum’s have to stop his hips from shifting in his unease. His cool façade was blown the minute Jackson pressed against where he was straining against his underwear, his confident dragging touch already far more intense than his joking ones the previous time. Jaebum seemed content teasing him at first, stroking him over the material and shushing his quiet noises as he watched on in delight. Jaebum caught the self-satisfied grin on his face a he slipped his hand under his waistband and had Jaebum’s hips jolting up with one firm stroke. Jaebum felt vulnerable and anxious but Jackson ignored him, releasing his grip to tug his underwear down his thighs.

“I like this pair,” He murmured quietly, brushing his hand back up to encircle Jaebum smoothly. “I think I’ve seen them before.”

Jaebum groaned, rolling his eyes, “Yeah because you stole them.”

Jackson tsked quietly, lip bit between sharp teeth and eyes on where his hand was moving under the covers, “I prefer the term ‘borrowed without permission.’”

Jaebum was about to argue when Jackson tightened his grip and had his hips jolting up sharply. He kept his head back, eyes avoiding Jackson in the hope that the friendly hand job between band-mates could be made less weird by ensuring no eye contact was made. But Jackson seemed to have another idea, eying his face for reaction as he quickly slicked his hand with his own spit and grasped Jaebum again. Eyes suddenly sprung open at the slick heat and Jaebum couldn’t help but take in the predatory gaze on Jackson’s face as he watched him.

“How am I doing?” He questioned, voice indicating he knew exactly how well he was doing.

“Fine,” Jaebum bit out, hips grinding up in rhythm with Jackson’s firm strokes. Jackson seemed to take his reasonably steady tone as a challenge, suddenly picking up the pace in a way that had Jaebum holding back a low moan. He grinned proudly, arm working Jaebum over and free hand reaching to slip up under his shirt and run over his taut stomach muscles. It took an embarrassingly short amount of time for him to reach his limit, hand releasing his tight grip on his bed sheets to grab at Jackson’s forearm in warning. “I’m-“

Jackson just shushed him, moving the hand on his stomach up to cover his mouth and muffle his shaky breaths. His other hand moved quicker, twisting up devastatingly and having Jaebum incredibly thankful for his hand muffling him when he came across his exposed stomach and Jackson’s hand with a pained moan.

In the moments it took Jaebum to piece his mind back together and focus Jackson had grabbed tissues and carefully wiped the mess, releasing his grip from over his mouth. Jaebum’s eyes were glued to him, watching the pragmatic way he bundled up the tissues and pulled his underwear over his dignity before slipping out of bed and heading to the door.

“Go back to sleep hyung. We’ve still got a few more hours until we have to be up.”

But Jaebum, despite how much he knew he should, couldn’t force himself back to sleep before his alarm went off and he had to actually begin his day.

***

It wasn’t going to happen again, Jaebum promised himself.

A one-time, quick and silent hand-job between group members could be excused. Force a group of frustrated young people of any gender into a house with no other way to expend their tension and someone was bound to get caught up in the moment and fool around- but that was it. It wasn’t going to happen again.

***

It only took Jackson one day before he snuck into Jaebum’s bed again.

He had taught himself how to be so quiet that it wasn’t until he felt the bed dip down behind him that Jaebum woke and realised he had company. Jackson curled up behind him, face pressed against his shoulder blade and arm clutching him back against his chest in a way that had Jaebum’s stomach twisting.

Jaebum knew he should have kicked him out in that moment. But as he opened his mouth to talk, to let Jackson know it was time they ended this, they both froze at the sound of Youngjae rolling over behind them.

“Don’t worry hyung- I’ll be gone before he wakes up.”

Jaebum slept perfectly and he woke up to find Jackson had kept his promise.

He didn’t like the emptiness that left in him.

***

Jackson’s visits became a nightly occurrence. Jackson would wait until the dorm was silent before creeping out of his room and slipping into bed with Jaebum. Mark had moved out of their room and Youngjae slept like the dead so nobody knew about their routine. They would curl up, coming to learn all the most comfortable ways of squeezing two men into the too small space, and fall asleep together.

Jackson was always gone when he woke up.

Weeks went by. Jaebum didn’t feel used. It was a mutually beneficial arrangement.

Jackson meant he would no longer stay up too late, worrying or obsessing over things completely above his control, and for the first time in his idol career his sleeping habits resembled something healthy. Jackson seemed to benefit much in the same way. The boy slept peacefully and the pressures of his especially rigorous schedule didn’t seem to weigh on him so significantly.

So it was fine and Jaebum hardly thought about that morning. Or he at least tried not to.

***

Jaebum knew he had been too lucky when he woke to find himself hard, pressed against Jackson’s thigh. Jackson was lying across him, no concern for personal space in sleep. He swore quietly when he saw Jackson’s eyelashes flutter, the boy waking up.

Jackson blinked at him a few times before his eyebrows raised, “Oh! A very good morning to you too hyung!”

Jaebum groaned in embarrassment, covering his face with the arm that wasn’t trapped under Jackson, “Please get off me-“

“Do you want me to get off you-“ Jackson said dryly, slotting his thigh more firmly between Jaebum’s and causing his hips to jerk up in surprise. “-or do you want me to get you off?” Jaebum fake gagged, moving his arm to ensure Jackson didn’t miss his glare. Jackson just snickered for a moment before composing himself. “Alright don’t worry I’ve got you.”

Jaebum went to speak, unsure what exactly that meant when Jackson slipped his hand smoothly under his waistband and grasped him with no warning.

“Jackson!” He hissed out between clenched teeth, stopping his hips from jerking with a tight grip on Jackson’s shoulder.

“Quiet you’ll wake Youngjae!” Jackson replied, hushing him effectively. He paused, wetting his hand with spit and smirking at Jaebum for a moment. “It’ll only take a second anyway.”

Jaebum’s frustrated complaint was cut off by Jackson quickly returning his hand to grasp him. It was quick, and almost mechanical, the way Jackson began jerking him off. His movements were swift and carefully firm, his eyes not drawing away from where they had locked on his hand moving under the covers. Jaebum didn’t know where to look, or what to do- this wasn’t like having sex with anyone else. He had to stop his hands from reaching up, from pushing back the mussed hair that had fallen over Jackson’s eyes or from forcing the boy’s gaze up to meet his. It wasn’t until the pressure building low in his stomach steered towards too much and Jaebum’s back arched against the sheets that Jackson slowed, eyes drifting over the pliant body before him.

Jaebum knew he was sweating, his hair clinging to his forehead and his t-shirt damp against his chest. Jackson reached with his spare hand, tugging up the hem and bearing his taut stomach. His hand slowed further and he pulled Jaebum’s boxers the rest of the way down his thighs, no longer content to jerk him off in his shorts like a horny teenager.

Jaebum bit his lip, trying to contain his quiet pants as Jackson’s hand slowly rubbed him off. Jackson’s eyes were unreadable and his lip was caught between sharp teeth. And it was with with the realization that Jaebum wished those lips were pressed to his that the friction became too much and his head fell back onto the pillow, hands grasping at the sheets bunched around him.

“Jackson!” He gasped out, tipping over the edge and not hearing Jackson’s responding gasp.

The other boy slipped out of bed as quickly as he had the time before, but not before Jaebum caught sight of the weight pressing against the front of his sweatpants.

***

Jackson didn’t slip into Jaebum’s bed the following night or the next three nights after that.

He tried not to think about it too much.

He didn’t succeed.

***

Jackson avoiding him extended beyond his bedroom.

The boy had a busier schedule than most of them anyway but usually would return to the dorm, eager to join them with however they were enjoying their rare spare time. Jaebum first noticed the change when Jackson returned home after a guest appearance MC-ing. They were gathered in the living space, even Mark had made his way out of his room to watch TV with them, when Jackson pushed through the door.

“Jackson-hyung!” Bambam called out, waving and Jackson waved back wearily. “Come watch TV with us.”

Jaebum stayed silent, still not sure exactly how he was meant to be acting around the younger boy. But he watched from where he sat as Jackson’s mouth opened, seeming to debate something, before closing it and smiling timidly. That was the first indicator to Jaebum that something was wrong- Jackson was not exactly one to be timid.

“There’s leftovers in the fridge,” He said quietly and Jackson nodded, eyes avoiding him before he turned to head to his room.

“Huh,” Bambam considered before returning to his phone.

“He hasn’t been sleeping well don’t worry,” Mark said, nodding for Jinyoung to unpause their show.

Jaebum’s eyes lingered on where Jackson had been standing before he to looked back at the TV, eyes not taking in anything that happened for the rest of the episode.

***

Jaebum had been writing, trying to piece together a song in his spare time, when he had fallen asleep on the couch. It had been a long day, full of replying to overly serious emails and discussing tour plans. He woke up to total darkness, laptop having fallen asleep not long after he had, but he grabbed his phone from his pocket and turned it on to provide some dim light.

He moved his things out of the way and stumbled to his room, thoughts of the following day’s schedule interrupted by the silhouetted figure standing outside his door. Jaebum coughed quietly, stopping Jackson’s hand where it was reaching for the handle and making the boy jump in surprise.

“Oh! You scared me!” Jackson said, running that same hand across his neck.

Jaebum watched him in silence for a second before moving forward, grabbing his hand and pulling him into the room alongside behind him. He pushed Jackson into bed before him, crawling in beside him and pulling him securely to his chest.

“Goodnight Jackson,” He murmured, feeling the slight shiver run though the boy as he fell asleep once more.

***

For first time Jaebum woke to feel the warm weight of an erection pressed to him that was not his own. The light was just enough to see, just before dawn and he looked down in shock, taking in Jackson’s flushed cheeks and fluttering eyelashes as the boy gently rocked against his side. Heat rushed to his face at the quiet gasp Jackson released, cock twitching against him.

“Jackson wake up,” He whispered urgently. “Jackson!” He repeated, shaking the boy’s shoulders gently.

Jackson hummed, lazy smile on his lips as his eyes drifted open. It was instant, the shock that flashed across his face when he took in Jaebum’s expression.

“A very good morning to you too Jackson,” He mocked, barely keeping the amusement out of his voice.

Jackson groaned, hiding his face in Jaebum’s shoulder in embarrassment. “It’s completely natural shut up.” Jaebum just grinned gleefully. “Now you better move unless you want me to deal with this right here.”

Jackson clearly intended his words to be a threat but Jaebum chuckled, rolling his hips up to meet Jackson’s and smile growing even wider at the way Jackson’s eyes rolled back. “Now where’s the fun in that? I can take care of it for you,” Jaebum responded, cockiness hiding the nerves behind his words.

Jackson’s eyes widened, considering Jaebum carefully before apparently trusting he wasn’t on the receiving end of a joke, “Well… Hurry up then.”

Jaebum grinned, running a hand down Jackson to hike under his knee and roll the boy onto his back. He was suddenly not so averted to Jackson’s insistence on wearing sweatpants to bed when he glanced down at his groin to see his arousal so apparent. It was Jaebum’s first time doing anything like this for another guy so he took his time running his palm over Jackson. He watched with fascination the ways he responded to his touch, lips bitten raw as Jaebum teased him with fleeting touches alternating with firm pulls.

When he had contented himself and Jackson had cursed him out in countless ways he tugged his pants down and reached for the lube he had hidden in his nearby drawer. Jackson gasped in surprise, considering the tube with delight, “So that’s where you keep it! I’ll have to remember for next time.”

Jaebum ignored the way his stomach clenched at the “next time”, instead focusing on slicking Jackson is his hand. It was unusual doing it from a different position and he couldn’t help the slight nerves he felt, trying to mirror what usually felt good on him.

“Slightly-“ Jackson breathed, reaching down and adjusting his grip slightly. He groaned when Jaebum complied. “Perfect.”

Jaebum shushed him softly, picking up the pace and watching with interest the flush rising up Jackson’s neck. He found himself wondering if the flush ran down the rest of him and he ran his free hand over the soft cotton clinging to his front. Jackson huffed out in frustration, tugging his shirt over his head and throwing it out of sight. Jaebum grinned, hand roaming freely and thumb gently brushing past his nipple.

He froze at the loud whine he received in response, hearing Youngjae rolling over in his bed behind them and Jackson breathed slowly, trying to regain some of his poise. Eventually Youngjae resettled and Jaebum looked at him.

“You need to be quiet,” He murmured, unable to stop himself from pressing a soft peck of his lips to his nipple and watched in fascination as it hardened. One quick swipe of his tongue had Jackson cussing loudly and he moved instantly, mouth sealing over his. Jackson’s reaction was almost instant, hips jerking up violently and his low groan swallowed by Jaebum as he came across his own stomach. Jaebum leant back, free hand rubbing across his lips quickly. Jackson watched him and he looked down in embarrassment, “You wouldn’t shut up.”

Jackson huffed out a laugh, body loose and he reached for Jaebum’s waistband. Jaebum just shook his head, instead wiping up the mess gently.

“I owed you one,” He explained quickly, lying back down beside Jackson who shuffled into his space.

Jackson snuffled into his shoulder, body warm and pliant and relaxed into his side, “I’ll pay you back sometime.”

***

It was the first time Jaebum woke up in the morning and Jackson was still there, drooling slightly on his shoulder and fast asleep. He heard a quiet cough and was incredibly thankful he was fully clothed when he looked to see Youngjae watching them curiously.

“He couldn’t sleep,” Jaebum said quickly and Youngjae watched again for a second before nodding.

“I’m glad he’s sleeping again,” Jaebum bit his tongue as Youngjae made his way out the room. He watched Jackson, feeling his soft breaths brushing against his front and the way his heart beat slowly against his front. He couldn’t explain the way his breath froze and he suddenly needed to move, slipping out from him carefully and hurrying to the bathroom.

He showered for almost ten minutes and spent much of that time with his head pressed to the cold tile, ignoring the warm flow of water down his back.

He was so screwed.

***

It wasn’t difficult to see the way Jackson was glowing.

They were in their final stage of preparation before the tour, long rehearsals and fittings and promo shoots exhausting them but Jackson bore it all easily. He had always been their energy maker, eager to provide them with the vigor they needed to get through the long schedules and draining lifestyle.

Jaebum hated the way his eyes couldn’t move away from his bright grins and the way his face couldn’t stop smiling at the sound of his laughter. He hated the way Jackson could easily ruin his serious, leadership demeanor by jumping on his back on their way to and from meetings and declaring he needed a piggy back for his sore legs. He hated the fact that every night when Jackson slid into his bed, no longer worried about hiding from Youngjae, he slept much easier. He hated that when Jackson woke him in the middle of the night, a hand skimming low across his stomach and one eyebrow raised, he could never say no. He hated everything about it but mostly he hated that he knew he was glowing too.

***

The Asian leg of the tour began with a blur of airports, hordes of fans and flashing cameras. They were all buzzing with a cocktail of excitement and anxiety, rehashing their choreography and verses in airport private lounges and on long car drives. It was their largest tour by far and they were constantly confronted with that by the presence of the crowd of staff who followed them every step they took. Jaebum felt himself slowly beginning to sink under the smothering weight of his position and he did all he could to hide it from the others.

It was before their Thai show, their biggest of the tour, and Bambam was buzzing around the dressing room giggling with staff noonas and introducing himself to those he didn’t yet know. Jinyoung and Youngjae were humming between themselves, patiently waiting in hair and makeup. Yugyeom was lingering around the place nervously, practicing his moves every few moments before fiddling with his outfit or retying a perfectly tied shoelace. Mark was on his phone texting nobody-knows-who and Jackson was bumping back and forth between him and Bambam, practicing his Thai before they went out on stage.

It was an hour until showtime and despite the thick walls Jaebum could hear the noise of the members of the crowd who had already made their way inside the arena. He sat quietly in the corner, makeup and hair already done and dressed perfectly and watched.

His hand was tapping a random rhythm against his knee and he had checked the time on his phone 4 times when Jackson dropped down on the sofa beside him.

“Hyung!” Jackson said cheerfully and Jaebum realised he’d already slightly messed up his hair with his running around. He observed Jaebum’s responding sharp nod of acknowledgement for a moment before he coughed loudly, drawing some attention. “I think I need a cough lozenge-“ He ignored the noonas disappointed sighs and the way they moved to search their things for some and grabbed Jaebum’s elbow. “Oh hyung! What was that? Jaebum-hyung saw some in a vending machine- don’t worry noonas I’ll go buy myself some.”

He smiled brightly, tugging Jaebum along behind him and down one of the long hallways running backstage.

“You didn’t even bring your wallet I hope you don’t think I’m buying anything for you,” Jaebum grumbled but still followed. Jackson paused at a utility closet, head checking up and down the hall. “I don’t even think there are vending machines-“ His complaint was cut off by Jackson shoving him into the small closet, quickly closing the door behind him and cutting out the light.

“Jackson what are you-“ Jaebum began, trying to reach for the wall to find a light switch.

“Sh don’t get us in trouble!” Jackson shushed, pushing him back against what felt like a metal locker. Jaebum felt hands fiddling with his shirt and he cried out, batting away Jackson’s hands, who just whined in response. “Stop hitting me I’m trying to help!”

“What are you doing?” Jaebum hissed, the light filtering in from the gap under the door finally allowing his eyes to adjust and make out the shape of Jackson kneeling before him trying to work out how to undo his pants. “What the fuck-“

Jackson leapt up, lips pressing urgently to his and effectively cutting off his rant. Their mouths moved languidly, Jackson’s tongue dipping to meet his just as he felt the button pop open and Jackson slide the zipper open. He moved back, panting slightly and pressing their foreheads together as he regained his breath.

“I’m trying to help okay just shut up for two seconds.”

Jackson slipped back down to his knees and Jaebum’s eyes widened further. He knew he should push him away, they had less than an hour until they were to go on stage and if his clothes and makeup weren’t ruined from the impromptu make-out session they would be if he let Jackson do what he was trying to. Plus they weren’t exactly in private- the door may be closed but anybody could hear them and come in and Jaebum didn’t even want to think about the repercussions of that.

And yet he Jaebum ignored all of this, too infatuated with the slight giggle Jackson released before tugging him out of his pants.

Jackson was at least conscious enough of the time and place to not waste time, quickly giving him a few firm strokes before sliding his lips down over him. Jaebum bit down on his lower lip, keeping his eyes up for fear of knowing that if he looked down to see the sight of Jackson on his knees, cock in his mouth this would end much quicker than his pride could bear.

Even so it didn’t take long, Jackson apparently knew what he was doing and Jaebum didn’t know if that surprised him or not. He hollowed his cheeks, brushing him with his tongue carefully before he swallowed down.

Jaebum’s head hit the locker behind them and he knew his hair was ruined but he didn’t care, too consumed by the wet, plush heat encompassing him. He had to bite down on his hand when Jackson hummed around him and a deep groan threatened to escape his lips.

Jackson pulled off eventually, one hand massaging his sore jaw but still stroking Jaebum with his free hand. Jaebum looked down, losing all restraint and he felt his stomach fall at the fond smile Jackson responded with.

“I’m-“ Jaebum began, a soft sigh cutting him off as Jackson slid his mouth over him once more. “Wait I’m gonna come-“ Jaebum forced himself to hold back, waiting for Jackson to pull off or move away but he just hummed, pulling him in firmly and tipping him over the edge.

Jaebum was still panting when Jackson stood, back of one hand wiping across his mouth and the other deftly tucking him back into his pants.

“What the-“ Jaebum began before pausing, frustrated with how ruined he sounded.

“I can’t have you getting anything on our clothes now can I?” Jackson said, running a hand through his hair and making the mess is had become even worse. His voice was low and rough and Jaebum wanted nothing more than stay in that closet for another round. “We do have a concert to perform, don’t we?”

Jackson swung open the door and made his way back towards the dressing room with Jaebum following slowly behind. He winced at the noona’s cries of dismay at their untidy appearances and listened to Jackson claim they had been fighting over who was going to pay for his throat lozenges.

He said Jaebum had lost and he nodded gently. He had definitely lost something.

***

For the American leg of the tour Youngjae had gotten a head cold and was assigned his own room for fear of it spreading amongst the others. Jackson had volunteered to join Jaebum in his room and it was when, confronted with their one bed, that Jaebum realized what a terrible idea this was.

In the dorms they would share, but there was always the presence of Youngjae to keep him from doing anything stupid and crossing a line. There was always the constant reminder that this was not a relationship but just a hushed outlet of tension and hormones that they never discussed. It was not meant to involve feelings and Jaebum admitted to himself that he had broken that rule.

Jackson leapt onto the bed, bouncing eagerly and Jaebum felt a smile slip onto his face as he flopped down beside him.

“We’re roomies!” Jackson cheered, shaking both of them. “And now when we cuddle I won’t have to worry about falling out of bed every time you move you bed hog!”  
***

It was after their last US concert and they had gotten back to the hotel especially late after those of them over 21 had going out for dinner and drinks with Mark and some of his American friends. Jaebum was pleasantly buzzed and slowly sobering up but Jackson was a giggly mess beside him, joking around with Mark about something in English and leaning familiarly against his side. The elevator jolted to a stop and Jaebum held onto him as he jolted with it, laughing louder for a moment before they started walking to their rooms. Mark and Jinyoung disappeared off into their rooms and Jaebum tugged Jackson along, smiling fondly at his slow steps and reassurances that “he could walk without help hyung he wasn’t that drunk.”

They went into the room, Jaebum quickly pulling off his jeans and t-shirt for bed and turning to find Jackson seated, still fully clothed, on their bed. He raised an eyebrow and Jackson cackled, waggling his eyebrows back, “Well I didn’t know I paid for dinner and a show.”

Jaebum groaned, ignoring him and walking to the bathroom to brush his teeth. When Jaebum returned Jackson was digging through his suitcase.

“Yah! What are you doing?” He slapped at Jackson’s hand who just hit it away in response.

“My pjs smell I want to wear clean ones,” Jackson whined, cheering when he pulled out Jaebum’s favorite pair of sweatpants. “Plus it’s not like you ever wear any. One of us should probably not be practically naked.”

Jaebum rolled his eyes, leaving him be to go plug in his phone to charge and settle into bed. Jaebum was half-asleep by the time Jackson returned, breath minty fresh and stage makeup removed as he crawled up the bed to sit on Jaebum’s waist. He smiled down fondly at the sleepy frown he received as Jaebum blinked awake.

“Goodnight hyung,” He murmured, pressing a quick kiss to Jaebum’s lips and curling up beside him to fall asleep.

It was the first time they had kissed like this- not to muffle each other or when they were caught up in the heat of the moment but just as a soft expression of affection and it had Jaebum up for hours trying to stop himself from thinking about it.

***

Jaebum woke before Jackson, something he had discovered to be the norm now that the younger boy was content to share his bed for more than a few brief hours in the night.

Jackson was starfished across the bed, apparently enjoying the extra space while he could, but one of his hands was reached out and grasped gently around Jaebum’s forearm. Laying on his side and facing his bedmate Jaebum took in the smudged makeup sleep left under his eyes and the faint shine of drool on his barely opened mouth. He could watch the slow rise and fall of his chest and he knew if he was closer he would have been able to hear the low thrum of his heart beating. He felt Jackson’s grip tighten as he woke, eyes fluttering open and mouth immediately dropping into a familiar smile.

“Morning,” Jaebum smiled in response, leaning in to return the kiss that had been stolen the previous night. Jackson blinked in surprise, content smile turning mischievous. “Oh it’s that kind of morning is it?” He moved to crouch over Jaebum but a gentle hand on his waist stopped him. He eyed it, looking back up to Jaebum with a question in his eyes.

Jaebum gulped, realizing every fear he had been holding in his heart was true and it was not going to stay contained anymore. His hand reached up to Jackson’s neck, pulling him in and pressing to his lips a soft kiss that he knew may well be their last. Jackson hummed, seemingly clueless and kissed back gently.

But when they pulled apart Jackson raised an eyebrow and Jaebum knew he knew something was up and he wasn’t going to be able to hide it any longer.

“I’m in love with you.”

Jaebum had wished for many things in his life. He had wished for fame. He had wished for never-ending talent. He had wished for the ability to lead without doubting his every step. He had even wished for infinite wishes when he thought he’d beat the system at 9. He had wished for so much but he would have gladly given up all of those wishes if he received his wish to take back those words.

It’s not a sharp pain, really, that you feel when seeing pure horror on the face of the person you love after confessing to them. It’s more a slow thud. A dull blow that consumes your entire body and leaves you robbed of your breath and the will to regain it.

Jackson’s mouth moved wordlessly and Jaebum already knew whatever words he was piecing together were going to hurt, no matter how he tried to soften them.

“I-“ Jackson blinked, a slight wince at his own words. “I’m sorry.”

***

Jaebum hardly spoke once during the entire trip back to Korea. With his sunglasses on and mask covering his face he hid as much as possible from the flashing cameras and screaming fans, thankful for Jinyoung pulling him along when he could hardly make his feet push him forward.

He knew he was not being a good leader. It was his job to take care of the others not the other way round, but his shame could not overpower the weight of his emotions. So he let Jinyoung be in charge, ignored the remorseful gaze he felt on his back, as he trudged his way home.

***

Jaebum regretted saying what he did, but he was thankful at least of his own timing. In the time they had off after touring Jackson flew back to Hong Kong to visit his family and Jaebum had a reprieve from being constantly confronted with his mistakes.

He needed time to adjust. Nobody was leaving they just needed to learn how to be around one another after everything had fallen apart. He needed to know how to be around Jackson without being consumed with by his hurt and embarrassment. He needed to remember how to joke around and be his friend without thinking about how he wanted so much more. But that would all take even more time than what he had been provided with.

The hardest thing to adjust to was sleeping alone.

Jackson returned from Hong Kong, full of stories he shared with the others and Jaebum listened on halfheartedly, trying to ignore the bitter stab he felt when confronted with the fact Jackson was doing perfectly fine.

He knew to expect it so it didn’t really come as a surprise. He knew from the start theirs was an arrangement that was meant to be purely physical but that didn’t mean he didn’t feel bitterness at every laugh or joke that left Jackson’s mouth. He watched on, emotions carefully hidden, as Jackson teased and joked around with the other members and tried to forget how it had felt to be in their position. It was hardest when they began having a busy schedule again.

Jackson would go to MC-ing gigs or be on shows and the others would often watch to support him. They would listen to him talking about how amazing their tour had been and how unforgettable seeing their fans had been, and he would have to excuse himself for fear of showing too much.

Youngjae was first to know something was really wrong.

The morning after Jackson had arrived home he’d looked at Jaebum in confusion upon waking. Jaebum had just raised an eyebrow and he had explained, “Sorry hyung- I just assumed Jackson would be here.”

Jaebum didn’t know what to say so he stayed silent, nodding to Youngjae and leaving the room. After that Jaebum noticed Youngjae began joining him in their room when Jackson was around. He didn’t know how to say it but he hoped Youngjae knew he appreciated it.

***

Even when they weren’t promoting their schedules were busy and Jaebum knew he needed to stop staying up and avoiding sleep. It was past midnight and he was on his laptop on the couch, replying to emails that could really wait until the morning but he didn’t want to move.

He heard the quiet shuffle of footsteps and looked up quickly, expression calming at the sight of Youngjae standing before him, bleary eyed but determined.

“You need to sleep hyung,” He said quietly.

“I’ll come to bed soon,” He replied, trying to divert him. But Youngjae wasn’t going to be swayed and snapped his laptop closed, narrowly avoiding squishing his still typing fingers. “Youngjae!”

Youngjae rolled his eyes, grabbing his laptop from his hands and taking it with him as he made his way back to their room. Jaebum sighed, no real way to occupy himself now and joined him, falling into his bed in defeat.

He thought Youngjae was asleep but was surprised to hear his quiet, “Is it that hard to sleep without him?”

Jaebum didn’t know if it was the darkness of the room that created the illusion of privacy or the pure exhaustion and relief of finally talking to someone about it that made him say it, but he heard himself respond.

“I don’t like waking up without him here.”

***

During the break between comebacks their schedules became more individualized. Of all of them Jackson was the busiest with MC-ing gigs, guest appearances, reality shows and frequent trips to China to promote the group.

Jaebum slowly began to adapt to their new routines and slowly adapted to sleeping without him once more. Youngjae seemed to take over Jackson’s role in ensuring he was getting enough rest by forcing him to bed at the same time as him. As much as his pride made him try to hide his need for help he was thankful for it.

It wasn’t until a group dance practice that he realized Jackson hadn’t had anyone do the same for him.

They were rehearsing old, familiar choreography to ensure their routines stayed sharp and fresh. But Jaebum could tell everyone’s motivation was waning without any anticipation of imminent performances to give them much needed energy. The routines became more and more tiring and even Jaebum himself was beginning to lose his drive.

He clapped his hands together, trying to gather them up for one more run, “Come on we’re almost done for the day- we just need to make this one perfect!”

He waited for them to move to their positions, ready to press play on the track. He noticed Jackson especially, who had been noticeably quiet the entire day, dragging his feet as he moved but he ignored it. Outside of his position as a leader Jackson was not his concern and as long as he was here and following instructions it wasn’t for him to comment.

So he pressed play and hurried to his position. Halfway through Jackson stumbled, narrowly avoiding bumping into Bambam and drawing Jaebum’s attention just in time to see the boy’s face go lax as he fell to the ground.

Not even the surprised cries of the members could deafen the sharp crack of his head hitting the studio floor.

***

Jaebum knelt against the wall, hands rubbing against his eyes as he tried to regain his composure.

He had yelled at the managers after watching a dazed Jackson being wheeled out of the room by medics. He had shouted about how he had too much on his plate. His schedule was too busy and the pressure being put on him to promote the group was unfairly high. He ranted so much that by the time Jinyoung pulled him away and told him to go cool down he didn’t even know what he was saying, voice raised as he finally released weeks of pent up emotion.

So Jaebum knelt against the wall, ignoring the worried looks of the other members and the apprehensive gazes of the staff he had unleashed on. His breath was short and his anger still bubbling under his skin as he struggled against his racing heart to contain it.

“Fuck.”

Eventually, when he could stand again without feeling like he was going to lose control, they were taken back to the dorms. Even the managers acknowledged there was no use attempting any other practice with the rest of the afternoon.

Jaebum had sat on the couch for hours, waiting for anyone to call and tell him what was happening. Jinyoung brought him food and joined him for a while, reading some excessively thick book beside him, and every now and then making small talk to keep him from going crazy. Finally his phone buzzed and he answered to talk to the manager who had gone with Jackson.

He was hospitalized for exhaustion and had hit his head but there was no indication of any serious head injury. There was initially concern of a concussion but thankfully the studio flooring seemed to have prevented any real damage. He was to stay overnight for observation and rest but would still need time to recover.

Jaebum knew it wasn’t a rare thing, a star being hospitalized was never a huge shock in light of their rigorous schedules, but he couldn’t help his anger.

***

Jackson returned to the dorm just after lunch the next day, most of his face hidden by a mask but eyes clearly showing his fatigue. Jaebum nodded hello, staying long enough to be comfortable that he was okay before he left to visit the studio again. He needed to channel his energy elsewhere and he also knew, with an uncomfortable turning of his stomach, that he needed to apologize to the staff he had snapped at.

By the time he returned it was well into the night and everyone was already in their rooms. He found himself some dinner and showered, quickly preparing himself for sleep but was halted on his way to bed by the light filtering from under Jackson’s door.

He checked his watch.

His knuckles knocked against it quickly, barely waiting for Jackson’s quiet “come in” before he swung it open.

Jackson was stretched out on his bunk, still dressed in the same clothes he had returned from the hospital in and skimming through something on his phone. He looked up in surprise when he realized who had entered his room, “Oh! Hi hyung.”

Jaebum ignored him, biting out sharply, “What are you doing?”

Jaebum could almost hear the gulp that followed before Jackson responded, “Uh not much.”

“It is 11pm. You are supposed to be asleep,” Jaebum knew he sounded like an angry parent or baby-sitter but he didn’t care.

“I’ll go to bed soon,” Jackson replied defensively, sitting up slowly and meeting Jaebum’s challenging gaze.

“Jackson you fainted at practice and almost concussed yourself you need rest.”

Jackson sighed, “I can take care of myself.”

Jaebum let out a cold laugh, “Yes you clearly can.” He eyed him. “I yelled at JYP staff because I thought you fainted because of their scheduling and it turns out you fainted because of your own foolishness.”

At that Jackson jumped up, looking almost as angry as Jaebum felt underneath his withdrawn bitternes, “It’s not my fault!”

Jaebum just rolled his eyes, turning to leave the room. He was tired and not in the mood to do this anymore. This was the most he had spoken to Jackson in months and it was more draining than he had thought it would be, “Just go to sleep Jackson.”

“I can’t.”

He paused, hand on the door handle and turned back, one eyebrow raised, “You can’t sleep? Why can’t you sleep.”

Jackson’s challenging looks and posture were replaced with frustration as he looked down at his feet, “I can’t sleep without you okay?”

Jaebum felt his heart clench and he pushed it down. Jackson had given up any right to his pity when he had run out of that hotel room, “Well that’s not my problem is it.”

Jackson looked defeated, eyes searching his, “Look I’m sorry okay! I’ve only said it once but I really am.”

Jaebum refused to let his eyes give anything away and kept his tone cold and withdrawn, “This isn’t anything to do with what happened. I’ve moved on. This is about you needing to sort out your own problems so they don’t impact the others in this group.” Jaebum hoped he couldn’t hear the lie in his voice.

“I just need time,” Jackson bit out and looked frustrated at Jaebum’s responding dry laugh.

“You need time?” Jaebum was disbelieving. “Time for what exactly? I’m sorry Jackson but I’m pretty sure you’re not the one who had to recover from being fucking humiliated-“

“I thought it was just sex okay? I never thought it would be any more,” Jackson ran his hands through his hair. “How was I supposed to expect that?

“I don’t know!” Jaebum yelled before sighing and lowering his voice to not disturb the others. “But I confessed to you and you didn’t even have the decency to stay in the room long enough to apologize properly when you didn’t feel the same way-“

Jackson huffed out in surprise, “I didn’t- I… I was scared and confused and you suddenly told me something I thought you would never say and I panicked. This is really fucking scary okay?”

Jaebum rolled his eyes.

“But that doesn’t mean I didn’t feel the same way,” Jackson hung his head in shame as Jaebum’s eyes snapped to watch him. “That doesn’t mean I don’t.”

“You ran,” Jaebum said, voice sounding miles away. “You can’t just expect me to believe you.”

“I can’t stop thinking about you. I can’t sleep and I can’t live with you hating me okay?” Jackson looked defeated. “But I understand if you can’t ever forgive me and I know that you may no longer feel the same way or if you don’t want to try but…” Jackson paused, swallowing loudly as he forced himself to meet Jaebum’s gaze. “I love you too and I’m really sorry it took me so long to admit it.”

Jaebum’s eyes dropped to his feet, a small smile playing on his lips as he tried to hide his reaction. He huffed out a laugh when he realized hiding his emotions was exactly what had gotten him into this mess to begin with. So he looked back at Jackson, happiness shining out of his eyes and his mouth slipping into a bright smile, “Okay.”

Jackson looked shocked, “Okay? Does that mean you forgive me-“

Jaebum rolled his eyes, “Jackson you rejected me and stole my favorite pair of sweatpants so it might take a little longer for me to fully forgive you.” Jackson nodded understandingly, looking ashamed. “But I still love you too.”

Jackson cried out in excitement, hurrying across the small room and grabbing him in a painfully tight hug.

“Even if you are literally a human sized octopus.”

Jackson laughed, smiling up at him in delight and Jaebum leant down to finally share a proper kiss. There was the heat there that had always been, the wet slide and warm pressure in his chest, but there was also a tenderness neither of them had fully allowed themselves to show before. He felt Jackson’s soft smile and he let himself laugh into the kiss, pulling Jackson tightly to his front.

“You know…” Jackson said, leaning back just enough to meet his eyes but keeping himself pressed to his front. “I don’t have a roommate.”

Jaebum sighed, rolling his eyes, “You need sleep Jackson.”

Jackson grinned, slowly pulling him backwards towards his bunk and he followed despite himself, “But you and I both know I’d sleep a lot better with you here.”

So Jaebum waited in Jackson’s bed as he showered and laughed when Jackson returned wearing a very familiar pair of sweatpants.

“I know you want them back- but I thought maybe I could borrow them one more time?” He grinned cheekily and Jaebum sighed dramatically.

“I guess I could allow it.” Jackson cheered, turning off the light and tucking himself in beside him, sighing happily when Jaebum pressed a soft kiss to the top of his head. “Goodnight Jackson.”

***

Jaebum woke up loose limbed, eyes just making out the room surrounding him in the dim light. He looked down to find Jackson watching him carefully, one of his hands drifting very close to the waistband of his underwear.

“Good morning hyung,” He said, hand slipping under the band and grasping Jaebum tightly. Jaebum felt Jackson grind slowly against his hip and looked down to see the beautiful sight of Jackson pressed hard against the front of his own sweatpants. He groaned and felt himself harden fully in Jackson’s grip, trying to ignore Jackson’s pleased laughter.

“Good morning.”

So he rolled over the boy, slowly lowering sweatpants and allowing himself a moment to appreciate the sight of Jackson laid out before him, entirely his for the taking. He pulled his own underwear down, electricity racing under his skin when he realized this was the first time they had done this together.

So he paused, pressing a slow, lingering kiss to Jackson’s mouth that had him squirming against him. He pulled away, pressing a kiss to Jackson’s neck and murmuring softly.

“So Jackson,” He grinded down against him, grinning when he heard Jackson’s shocked moan. “Want me to take care of that for you?”

**Author's Note:**

> hello friends i wrote some kinda-porn so please appreciate me. thank you for reading and let me know if you enjoyed it! or just cry about jackbum in the comments w/ me cus they actually want me dead. thanks again!!! xx


End file.
